cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Boris
Boris (Russian: Борис) was a Soviet commando during the second iteration of the Third World War, replacing the defunct Volkov and traitor Yuri's clones. He is also a recipient of the Gold Star medal, giving him the title of the hero of the Soviet Union. Strengths Boris was equipped with a specially designed AKM assault rifle, which was the successor to the AK-47 that most rifle infantry wielded in the Second World War. Due to extensive training and battlefield experience, he was very accurate and could dispatch most infantry with a single burst of fire from long range. This weapon also dealt an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles. Boris was decently armoured, allowing him to fight even some anti-infantry vehicles. One-on-one, he was more than a match for a gattling tank. Furthermore, he was resistant to mind control. MiG airstrike Boris could call in a MiG airstrike against structures by designating them with a laser. The laser had a long range, allowing these strikes to be called in from a great distance. The missiles deployed by the MiGs were extremely powerful, and two missiles were enough to level most structures, including war factories. As Boris gained veterancy, the number of MiGs called in increased, up to a maximum of four. This attack, however, had several weaknesses. Firstly, the attack was appreciably slower than Tanya's C4 attack, as the MiGs had to fly in from off screen and back before another group could fly in. Secondly, although the MiGs were tough, they could be shot down while approaching the target. Finally, the targeted structure had to be designated until the MiGs actually launched their missiles, forcing Boris to choose between destroying the structure and self-defense. However, the long range of the laser was longer than that of defensive structures (save for the Grand Cannon). Also, Boris' airstrikes could still be used (to an extent) while he was not using his laser. The MiGs turned back towards the edge of the map when he stopped targeting the airstrike. When he re-targeted a structure with his laser, the MiGs would turn around and head back to it. Doing this, however, significantly increased the amount of time it took for the aircraft to reach the target. Weaknesses As formidable as Boris was, he did have some weaknesses. First, he could not (or rather, would not) swim, forcing the use of an amphibious transport, making him the only commando in Yuri's Revenge who could not traverse water on his own. Secondly, like Tanya and Yuri Prime, he had no defense against air units. In addition, unlike his counterparts, Boris could not destroy a building immediately, having to wait for MiGs to destroy it. However, this made him able to destroy buildings from a safe distance. Additional info Little is known about Boris' early history, other than that he was formidable enough on the battlefield to become a hero of the Soviet Union, and that he was not willing to swim for some odd reason. It is believed that he contributed greatly in Mother Russia's fight against Yuri. After the merging of the timelines, the role of Commando was taken by Natasha during the Post-war Crisis and the War of the Three Powers. Assessment Pros * Can kill platoons of infantry quickly. * Airstrike can be called from a safe distance. * Deals an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles at a rapid rate of fire. * Immune to mind control. * Cannot be crushed by armoured units other than Battle Fortresses. * Self-heals. * Good attack range. * Wins against Tanya in a one-on-one duel when elite due to his range. Cons * Expensive ($1500), and only one can be produced (two with Yuri's cloning vat). * Helpless against aircraft. * Vulnerable to groups of anti-infantry vehicles, especially high pinpoint damage like from Mirage tanks. * Cannot (or rather, will not) swim, forcing the use of an amphibious transport. * Loses to Tanya in a one-on-one battle when not elite. * Cannot destroy a building immediately, as it takes time to call an airstrike, and the sequence is cancelled if Boris is ordered to do something else or dies. * Aircraft summoned can be shot down; new aircraft need time to arrive. * Snipers, desolators, and Viruses are still a threat. * Without veterancy, can be overwhelmed by very large groups of GIs, conscripts or initiates. Quotes Gallery YR_Boris_lineart.jpg|Concept art by Phil Robb Boris.jpg|Concept art by Phil Robb Boris_animation.gif|Animation YR_Boris_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Boris_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text YR_Boris_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text Trivia * In the Chinese version, Boris' name was not transliterated like Tanya's. Instead, he was given a new name, 菁英戰鬥兵 (elite combat trooper). If transliterated into Chinese, however, Boris would be called 鲍里斯 (Bàolĭsī), while Tanya would be called 譚雅 (Tányǎ). **Oddly, if Boris enters an IFV, the entire vehcile is still called "多功能步兵车-鲍里斯"(IFV-Boris). It's unkown why he has two different name in Chinese version. *Unlike Tanya, Boris has little to no character development outside of his apparent performance on the battlefield in-game. *Boris's second name was never revealed. Category:Yuri's Revenge Characters Category:Soviet Characters Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet arsenal Category:Elite Units ru:Борис